No ifs, ands, or butts
by Glacey
Summary: Happy Birthday Red! Originalshipiping AU some info, If some of you know Loveless this will be easier to understand. Basically Virgins have Cat ears (and tails in this AU oneshot), non virgins lose Cat ears and Cat Tail. Keep this in mind when reading, thank you. :)


The shower clicked off with a hiss, followed by a low moan as the pipes readjusted the watery contents inside them. His sensitive human ears, much more alert since he'd lost his feline ones, caught the sounds of the shower curtain sliding back and the soft rush of cloth against wood.

Red was done with his shower it seemed.

Green went back to his task at hand; going through his patient's medical records once again. As a medical specialist concerning circulation of the body fluids (his friends _loved_ to tease him about his line of work), he had to be aware of everything before recommending surgery or a particular brand of medication.

His desk lamp was the only source of light in the bedroom, throwing warm shadows up against the wall and to circle the ceiling. The bed was neatly made, the pillows slightly dented from his nap earlier. His small closet was partially open, one shoe hanging out, having been kicked inside due to sheer laziness. The single reading chair in the corner had his coat and briefcase dumped on top of it; his reading material buried beneath the mass. His simple wooden desk was covered with paperwork, bills neatly stacked and waiting to be mailed, his laptop, shut and pushed aside for the time being, several picture frames and two mugs filled with pens that were probably all dry and useless. It looked like the room of a college student, not a doctor.

His eyes however kept wandering from the charts and words to the picture frames settled around his desk. There were pictures of his parents vacationing, him in his graduation gown from university, him in his new doctor's coat with his soon-to-be co-worker, fishing in the sound off his boat, and the most recent one, a photo of himself with his not-quite-known-yet-to-the-world boyfriend, Red. His emerald eyes wandered over Red's scowling face, his adorable smoky black kitten ears flattened against his head and his sleek tail four times larger than the norm as he was caught off guard by the camera. His jet black ink mop that Red called hair was a bit windswept and was a beautiful contrast to his creamy skin. His scarlet eyes were clearly unamused and narrow, portraying his thoughts about surprise photographs.

Green smiled fondly; Red's friend Silver had won tickets to the aquarium and Red had insisted that Green go as well. Silver's co-worker had tagged along and taken several pictures with his camera, including the one now framed on Green's desk. An envelope with the rest of the photos lay in his desk drawer to be added to his photo album later.

Two smooth and slightly damp arms wrapped around his neck loosely as a breath of hot air tickled the tip of his ear. Something warm nuzzled into his cheek, a low purr filling the air. Green smiled and nuzzled back, inhaling the smell of water, soap and the intoxicating scent of Red. His feline ear twitched, sending droplets of water onto Green's desk and his paperwork as something smooth and silky crept up to tease Green's hip.

"What're you looking at?" Red's quiet voice was playful. Despite being five years younger than Green, it was a slight miracle that he still possessed his cat like features; alluring and beautiful teenagers who still had their ears and tail were often kidnapped and sold for high prices if not raped or showcased. Red was lucky his parents lived in a safe neighborhood. His slim fingers daintily flipped the folder to the front and wrinkled his nose as he saw the hospital's logo. "Work. Again."

Green half shrugged before he got up; pushing his chair in. "I thought I'd look over some cases while I had time." He explained. Most doctors didn't take their work home with them or let it interfere with their social lives; Green didn't believe he was like most doctors.

Red draped his lanky and nearly naked body against Green's, his arms slipping around his torso to tug on Green's shoulders. "Stop working and pay attention to me." He whined, his tail curling around the older male's leg so the towel tucked around his hips didn't slide off. He peered up into Green's face, his face partially shadowed by the dim lighting, his eyes glowing with want and need. "You're always busy working. Come play with me."

The doctor nuzzled Red's ear, making it twitch before he leaned down and kissed Red fully on the mouth. His lover hummed, burying his fingers in the brunette's locks. Pleased with the attention- he so rarely got Green to himself- Red broke the kiss to push Green onto the bed. Before he could gather his wits, Red tackled him and kissed him feverishly, teenage hormones and desire taking control.

Green gripped Red's hips gently, one sliding across his lower back to massage the base of his tail through the towel. A throaty purr escaped from Red, the sensation sending ripples of goose bumps up his spine and spreading throughout his body, giving his nerves a tingling buzz. Snow white muscle, smooth and soft to the touch stretched out on top of his body, relaxing before tensing up again as Green captured Red's mouth with his own, Red's bare legs entwining with Green's neatly pressed trousers. Their growing erections rubbed up against one another, the friction creating dirty unspoken suggestive words.

Red moaned into the kiss, letting Green deepen it, his tongue hot and dominating against his. Green was always full of surprises, his mouth and tongue crafty enough to make Red lose all sense of direction. He tugged on Green's hair, his starved lungs needing air and found himself on his back, the good doctor having flipped him while he was distracted. Green shifted and wave of pleasure jolted through Red and he squirmed, the towel slinking lower on his hips.

Green sat up momentarily, pulling his t-shirt off before tossing it aside. Red hummed his approval, his fingertips running slowly down the tanned chest. He smirked when he felt the flesh ripple and leaned forward to kiss Green's collarbone, the taste irresistible. Green hummed in his ear, his pleasure making the whiskers in his ear dance. His hot breath sent shivers down Red's spine.

Something sharp nibbled on the edge of his sensitive ear making Red gasp and pawed frantically at Green's shoulder's, tying to push him off before he went too far. Green however continued to nibble and gnaw on the appendage, kissing the base of Red's ear as Red's frantic squirms slowly melted into a gooey mewling mess. His breath was coming up short as Red clung to Green, his back arching a little as Green continued to play with Red's ears.

Green murmured sweet little nothings into those sensitive ears, smirking as he did so. Feline ears, especially juvenile ones were incredibility susceptible to touch. He vaguely remembered his own ears being as such before he lost them with his virginity. He gently bit down on one, humming a bit as the smaller male whimpered in pleasure. His hands ran down Red's chest, his fingers brushing over pert and pink nipples. Red jerked back from his touch-or tried to- his ear was still being serenaded by Green's mouth.

Moans filled the air as Green's fingers continued to slip south, following the map of Red's body through the roads of veins and rivers of heated sweat. He paused at the edge of the towel, earning a heavy lidded glare that dared him to stop and torment him. Green raised his eyebrows and continued on, gently and teasingly traversing the path laid out for him. The rough sea of fabric gave way to soft skin and a new series of gasps and wiggles as Green's finger pads discovered the uncharted inner thighs and calves.

Beginning the journey back home, Green chose to go an alternate route and slipped his hands beneath the towel. Red squeaked and pawed at Green weakly, his eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. He was already sporting a lovely tent beneath the towel. Green could feel his own arousal grow as his kneaded Red's wonderfully pert and supple cheeks. Red mewed again, his face turning pink as his breath hitched. Smirking, Green leaned over to kiss Red, his fingernails trailing lightly.

Red giggled suddenly and then clapped one hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Green raised one eyebrow in confusion and wiggled his fingers. Red was silent but Green saw the laughter in Red's eyes.

"Ticklish are you?" Green wanted to know with a smile. Red shook his head quickly but it was too late. Green knew his secret.

Red scrambled to get away but Green had him pinned down. His fingers danced over Red's ass, causing the younger to giggle helplessly before a snort erupted from his mouth. His face matching his namesake and practically glowing, Red slapped both hands over his mouth as Green stared at him in surprise.

…snorted

….Red just… giggle snorted

It was fucking adorable.

Green nuzzled Red's cheek, his fingers lightly caressing Red's ticklish spot. His lover squirmed and pushed against Green, ashamed he'd been seen doing something so undignified. "What're you ashamed of?" Green teased as Red began to flail. He kissed Red's forehead. "It was cute."

Red responded with a good solid kick to the Oak family jewels.

He made his escape as Green doubled over, hissing through clenched teeth. Mortified that his ass was ticklish and worse, it was Green who discovered it, Red quickly dressed and curled up on Green's reading chair, his tail wrapping around his ankles. He was vaguely aware that he was wearing Green's sweats and tossed aside T-shirt but at the moment, he was more concerned with recouping lost pride. Green was still muttering darkly and holding his crotch. Red wasn't worried about him so much. Green would get over it.

Finally Green managed to sit up and glare at Red. "What the hell?" He snarled. Red glared back. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were ticklish there?" Green snapped.

"It's not cute."

Green rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being cute."

"There's nothing cute about a pig." Red snapped.

Green sighed. He'd forgotten that with feline appendages often came hand in hand with feline pride. Maybe he should've picked a different field of study. Mental issues were more fascinating than bodily issues on occasion. "You aren't a pig. You just inhaled the same time you exhaled. It's the same as snorting only in this case you were laughing." He eased himself up a little more, cautiously stretching out one leg. "If you're ashamed of breathing, I can recommend a therapist who can help you with that." His voice was serious but there was a humor in his eyes.

Red slowly uncurled himself. "It's not silly?" He wanted to know. His pride still stung.

Green sighed. "Of course it's silly. Anybody who snorts while laughing is silly. It just means that you were caught up in the moment." He patted the spot next to the bed. Red hesitated and then obeyed, sitting next to Green. "Imagine if I did that." He suggested.

Red thought about it and then shrugged. He couldn't see the doctor snorting amidst laughing. He was too professional for that. Usually.

Green ran his fingers through Red's hair and he leaned into the comforting touch automatically, a low purr beginning to formulate. For a moment, they were silent, merely enjoying each other's company. Red snuggled a little closer to Green.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He put a hand on Green's thigh and looked up at him.

Green shrugged. "Shit happens." He smiled at Red who smiled shyly back. "I am going to make you pay for that though." With an expert twist, he pinned Red down, straddling his waist.

"Let's see if we can get another snort out of you."

Red's smile faded and he hissed.

"Fuck you."


End file.
